A Late Night Call Ago
by InkAndJournal
Summary: **SEQUEL TO ONE WRONG NUMBER AGO** Keith and Lance have been dating for a month. So maybe a late night call wouldn't be a bad idea after all..
1. No, I do Lance

A/N: GUYS I NEED A STRESS RELIEVER OKAY-

ITS EITHER THIS OR I VENT THROUGH SOME LANGST

FF ENJOY THE SEQUEL TO ONE WRONG NUMBER AGO...

HERE IT IS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET: s/12298253/1/One-Wrong-Number-Ago (put this after fan )

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 ** _Pidge_**

Shiro

 _Allura_

 **Matt**

 ** _S hay_**

 _December 20th, 2016_

[20:08] GUYS

[20:08] IT'S ALMOST THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF YEAR AGAIN

[20:08] **Well hello to you too.**

[20:08] **_Aww is someone salty because he didn't get a hello kiss?_**

[20:08] **HOLT I SWEAR I WILL GROUND YOU**

[20:09] **_YOU AREN'T MY LEGAL GUARDIAN LMAO_**

[20:09] **...**

[20:10] gUYS

[20:10] IM HERE TOO GODDAMMIT

[20:10] **Sorry babe ^^**

[20:11] ^^

[20:11] **_*casually screenshots and saves to gallery folder called 'Klance'*_**

[20:11] Y'know I could turn off the wifi for a week..

[20:12] me and Hunk could manage without it..

[20:12] **_yOU WOULDN'T_**

[20:12] dONT TEST ME

[20:13] **LMAO**

[20:13] Okay but seriously

[20:13] So me, Pidge, and Hunk haven clue what to do this year for xmas

[20:14] We usually spend the holidays with our families buuuuut

[20:14] we have our issues..

[20:14] **Is it okay if I know what they are?**

[20:15] **_My mom and I are trying to take a break from each other. It's been too much this past year._**

[20:15] _Hi everyone!_

[20:15] _Did I ruin a therapy session?_

[20:15] HUNK!

[20:15] **Hello big guy.**

[20:15] **_Hey Hunk!_**

[20:16] And no, Keith's just curious to know what we're doing for the holidays.

[20:16] _Oh yeah about that.. what are we doing?_

[20:16] _Because my parents are chill about me not going to Hawaii this year._

[20:17] Sweet.

[20:17] So keeeeith

[20:17] **Whaaat?**

[20:18] feel like spending christmas eve with us?

[20:18] **Of course I want to**

[20:18] my heart~

[20:19] _#goals_

[20:19] **_*another image added to 'Klance'*_**

[20:19] cAN I PLEASE GROUND YOU

[20:19] **_WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING ME LMAO_**

[20:20] bECAUSE IM POLITE UNLIKE YOU

[20:20] ** _DON'T FIGHT WITH QUEEN PIDGE_**

[20:20] lETS GO

[20:20] _Guys I made peanut butter cookies._

[20:21] hUNK WHAT WAS THAT LOUD CRASH

[20:21] _PIDGE JUST STOLE ALL THE COOKIES_

[20:21] sHE DIDNT

[20:21] **I leave my phone alone for three minutes and this happens.**

[20:22] _Welcome to the McClain-Garrett-Holt family._

[20:22] soon to be McClain-Kogane-Garrett-Holt family ;)

[20:22] _Nah more like McClain-Kogane with the Garrett and Holt family._

[20:23] **WDFBWEUFBWEQIUFHQIRFHQIUEHRQOI**

[20:23] i love how you took a full minute to respond

[20:23] **_Hunk I need more cookies._**

[20:24] _Seriously? I just made them?_

[20:24] _How did you finish three plates of peanut butter cookies?_

[20:24] WTF PIDGE SOME OF US ALSO LIKE HUNK'S COOKING-

[20:25] **I'll be afk for a second everyone.**

[20:25] im gonna miss youuuu D:

[20:25] **I'll be back~**

[20:26] I'm still gonna miss you thoo

[20:26] **Okay I seriously need to go before my brother thinks I'm dead or something.**

[20:26] _He's literally curled up into a ball Keith._

[20:27] **_omg seriously?_**

[20:27] _It's almost depressing._

[20:27] **_He needs some malk._**

[20:28] _PIDGEE_

 _November 20th, 2016_

[20:25] **Hi Shiro.**

[20:25] **Sorry I responded so late.**

[20:25] It's fine Keith!

[20:26] So I've been thinking some stuff over with Allura.

[20:27] **Never good for you to be doing.**

[20:27] Your faith in me is astounding.

[20:27] **All part of the contract.**

[20:27] Anyway, Allura and I are coming over for the holidays. I finally managed to find the time to finish my projects. Allura did as well and she still wants to meet you guys. Matt's also coming along so you guys can finally meet him.

[20:28] And Keith I know about Lance.

[20:28] **I don't know what you're talking about.**

[20:28] I'm hurt you've never sent a picture of him to me Keith, I need to make sure he's good for you.

[20:29] **SHIRO I'M LEAVING**

[20:29] No come back!

[20:30] **I'm glad you're coming for the holidays.**

[20:30] **And consider this payback for you not telling me about Allura.**

[20:31] Alright I'll take it,

[20:31] I gotta go, today's date night for me and Allura.

[20:32] **Use safety.**

[20:32] KEITH

 _November 20th, 2016_

[20:33] **How is the McClain-Garrett-Holt household doing?**

[20:34] _How does having dinner at our house sound?_

[20:34] _Considering you live fifteen minutes away._

[20:34] **That sounds great thanks.**

[20:35] **_Damn I think I'm starting to ship Heith._**

[20:35] **No, I do Lance.**

[20:35] _LANCE JUST RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE AND JUMPED INTO HIS CAR?_

[20:35] _ALL I TOLD HIM WAS THAT YOU WERE COMING OVER FOR DINNER?_

[20:36] **_weLL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? TELL HIM KEITH'S COMING OVER AND HE'S OUT THE DOOR._**

[20:36] **He's calling brb.**

Keith pressed answer and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello Blue." Keith greeted.

"Uh Keith, could you give me your address?" Lance answered bashfully. Keith burst out laughing.

"You mean to tell me that you ran out the house without knowing what my address was?"

"Sort of..?" Lance joined in on the laughter. Keith wiped away his tears and caught his breath.

"I live on 120 14th Avenue North."

"That's pretty close to school."

"Yeah it is."

"Sweet, I'll be there in fifteen. I love you Keith."

"I love you too Lance."

The call ended and Keith smiled at his phone.

How he got blessed with Lance he would never know.

A/N: :')

I decided they would live in St. Cloud, Minnesota

Even though that's nowhere near me lmao

I hope you enjoyed~ 3


	2. Dinner?

Key:

Lance

 _Hunk_

 **Keith**

 _ **Pidge**_

Shiro

 _Allura_

 **Matt**

 _ **Shay**_

 _December 20th, 2016_

[20:44] keith im outside

[20:45] **Don't you dare come inside.**

[20:45] why noooot

[20:46] **I wouldn't consider it above you to start explaining to my own mother how wonderful I am, go through all the times you were hitting on me, and how oblivious I am.**

[20:46] kEITH I WOULD NEVER!

[20:46] well you are pretty damn oblivious

[20:47] **GEE,** **THANKS.**

[20:47] ;))

[20:47] can i kiss away the pain i caused?

[20:47] **Why can't it go back to where you were so flustered around me?**

[20:48] keith are we still talking about the same lancey lance?

[20:49] **"OH GOD I AM SORRY MY SISTER GOT A HOLD OF MY PHONE UGH IM SO EMBARRESSED NOW"**

[20:49] **I am quoting your exact words.**

[20:50] liES

[20:50] uTTER LI E S

[20:51] **It's true Lance.**

[20:51] **Coming out in a minute.**

[20:51] everyone knows you're gay keith. you don't need to hide it anymore.

[20:52] **LANCE YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT.**

[20:52] no i really dont.

Keith rolled his eyes, pocketed his phone, and went downstairs to tell his mother where he was going.

"Hey Mom, I'm heading out with Lance!" he called out from the front door. A head with a messy black bun and tired gray eyes popped out from the kitchen.

"Alright honey. Use safety if you two decide to have sex." said the woman deviously. Keith's face burned bright crimson.

"Mom! We haven't even had sex once?!" Keith sputtered out. The woman shrugged and smirked.

"Your loss." Keith opened the door quickly.

"I'll be back soon Mom." he huffed before dashing out and closing the door quickly. Keith loved his mom, yeah she cracked bad mom jokes and sometimes Keith could tell she tried too hard, but his mom was there when Keith needed her to be there. Keith would do anything to make her laugh, it was the sweetest thing to hear and he didn't hear it often. Slipping away from his thought train, he quickly located his boyfriend's car.

A blue Ford Sedan.

It obviously quite beat up and old.

"Checking out your ride?" Lance shouted from his car. Keith visibly rolled his eyes and shrugged. Lance dramatically gasped and crumpled to the floor.

"Lance.. stop!" Keith said laughing. Lance refused to get up from the floor. Keith shook his head and walked to where his boyfriend lay. He bent over and looked at the Cuban who looked back at him.

"I love you." Keith whispered. Lance smiled.

"You always know what to say."

"Of course I do."

"Keith!"

After Lance was off the floor, the two teens entered the Sedan and drove the fifteen minute ride to Lance's house.

"Lance one day I'm taking you out on my motorcycle." Keith blurted out. Lance looked at him and smiled.

"I think I'd like that." Keith smiled back.

"I'd like it too."

[21:00] _**omg Hunk i rigged Lance's car right?**_

[21:00] _So that's what you were doing in the garage yesterday!_

[21:00] _We need to talk about your priorities._

[21:01] _**My priorities can wait, point is that this happened:**_

 _Audio file sent_

[21:03] _They are such saps._

[21:03] _**The sappiest trees**_

A/N:

aand here you go!

im gonna be working on Le Lion Rogue now, I had some pretty good ideas and I need to work em through.

Speaking of which, I'm going to be working on the fanfic, Le Lion Rogue, and Autumn With You now.

Then I'll move on.

Have a good 24 hours everyone!


End file.
